A new kind of lesson
by anonomase
Summary: ummmmm just...read at your own risk...i hate myself for making this


it had been a very difficult day for mr. lancer all of his students decided to collectively not do any of there work that was assigned last night.

Lancer let out a sigh feeling like a total and complete failure as a teacher not noticing the shadow that passed behind him.

He sat on his desk and rested the palms of his hands in his face just trying to forget it all for just a second. he then laid fully down on his desk still with his hands on his face and let out a groan. As he laid there for a second the temperature started to drop a few degrees and he shuttered from the cold air sliding all over his skin leaving goosebumps in its trace.

"Lord of the flys it got cold in here," Lancer said getting up to see if a window was opened.

All of the windows were sealed shut which means that someone must have put on the air conditioner. Which was odd since all the teachers had already left an hour before he made sure of that not wanting to risk anyone seeing him at this state.

Just then he felt a presence behind him frozen in fear he slowly turned his head just to come face to face with someone he didn't ever expect to see again.

"Miss. Spectra what in grasshopper jungle are you doing here" Lancer shouted in a hushed voice as he backed up a bit putting more space between himself and the former counselor.

She stared at him for a minute looking him over before giving him a huge predatory smile that made a shiver go down his spine. She took a step closer to him which automatically made lancer take one back this continued until lancers back hit his desk.

"What what do you want Miss spectra," Lancer asked voice a little shaken looking anywhere but the lady practically pressed up against his chest.

Her smile got even wider "Well I just thought I would pay you a little visit" she purred lightly rubbing her hand down his chest. If it was even possible she pushed herself closer to him.

Lancer started to look anywhere but at her "and why and why is that" he said his voice taking a higher pitch.

"well you see, you remember my assistant Bertrand right? and he was always good at assisting my needs but well, unfortunately, he's a little stuck at the moment and I just so happened to be a little needy right now." Spectra said holding a thermos that looks strangely like the one the ghost boy uses.

"ah, and why are you telling me this?" Lancer asked nervously fidgeting as sweat trickled down his face.

"Well... I just thought that you could help me with my. little. problem." the last word was whispered right at the edge of his ear which made him let out a shutter.

Before lancer could lat out a single word Spectra ripped open his shirt tossing it across the room. She then grabbed fistfuls of his long bushy back hair to yank him down onto his desk. Propping herself on top of him Spectra ripped apart his pants and underwear leaving them in shreds.

"wait wait hold on what do you think you doi--" Lancer was cut off by Spectra covering his mouth with her hand and leaning in only millimeters from his face her glasses almost coming off in the process.

"Shhhhhhh just relax and let me help you with alllll your problems" she whispered as she positioned lancers dick with her pulsing entrance.

As she lowered herself she let out a hiss of pleasure as lancer let out a grunt at the same time. Just as she fully lowered herself she instantly started to ride Lancer both of them letting out little huffs at each descent. The desk started to creek and shake underneath them as Spectra started going at a faster pace.

"ahhh fuck yessssss" spectra moaned as she kept going faster now the room was filled with not only the creeks of the desk but now a wet slapping sound was present as well.

As lancer struggled to breathe he lifted his head a little to see a green ooze coming out of Spectra and all over lancers stomach and desk. He let his head fall back with a thunk thinking it was no use to stop this now when he felt something pushing its way into his ass hole.

He let out a strangled yelp and as he tried to get up to stop this Spectra then pushed him back down and held him in place. Shaking her head she continued to push more of her fingers in Lancer's ass pumping them in and out after the fourth one she took them out much to lancers relief.

She huffed a few times "you know I think we shouldn't let Bertrand out on all this fun now should we?" She huffed picking up the the Fenton thermos looking at him with a sadistic look.

Lancers' eyes widened as he realized what she was planning to do "wait-" he didn't have time to finish as Spectra shoved the thermos up his ass. He made a choking sound as it went in she then began to simultaneously ride him and fuck him with the thermos. As they were both reaching their climax Someone came in...through the wall.

"Ok Spectra its over now give me back the Fenton thermos-" Danny phantom who was now frozen in shock at the site in front of him said eyes popping out his head.

But it was too late it was already setting in motion at that moment Spectra and Lancer orgasmed letting out piercing shrieks and as lancer ass clenched around the thermos there was a little click and the thermos opened as Spectra pulled it out. Bertrand then came out and decided to stick around for round two.

Danny just stood still face still in the same horrified expression as he jetted right through the roof. An hour obso later Tucker and Sam found Danny curled under a bench in the park rocking back and forth and mumbling.


End file.
